


Karkat didnt question

by secretlycynical (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretlycynical
Summary: though karkat would never admit it, hes been harboring an ever growing crush on dave strider. its become pretty impossible to ignore it as of late because of all the wet dreams hes been having about him but, as karkat would, he still denies it





	1. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> though karkat would never admit it, hes been harboring an ever growing crush on dave strider. its become pretty impossible to ignore it as of late because of all the wet dreams hes been having about him but, as karkat would, he still denies it.
> 
> Karkat is in heavy denial about his crush on dave and dave thinks its pretty obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liable to editing. I just wanna see if you guys would wanna see more of this.

_daves room was dark except for the blue hue coming off the television and the whole place had the vague smell of stale popcorn and lemon scented cleaning supplies. karkat and dave had been sititng on the tiny couch dave had in front of the old television set to watch Catwoman. Dave had somewhere during the movie put his arm casually around karkats shoulders but karkat hadnt noticed at all because he was too busy cringing about the bad CGI and ridiculous storyline. As soon as the credits started to role karkat scoffs and says:"as always, it was a monstrosity."  dave, seemingly having expected that answer, quickly started on a rant about how the movie was actually more than just a train-wreck and how its a classic in ironic movies or whatever, sometimes turning to address karkat during certain points, but karkat wasn't really listening. Karkat was more focused on how he was saying it rather than what he was saying. oh he stopped talking. karkat looks up from daves lips and sees he is staring at his. a jolt of electricity traces its way down karkats spine. dave raises his hand to karkats face and settles his palm on his cheek and places his thumb on his lower lip. karkat leans into the touch and he closes his eyes. He feels a warmth spread across his lips and he smells the Disney princess themed apple cinnamon shampoo he got dave a few weeks ago. then the warmth is gone. his eyes flutter open. he wants more. he turns to fully face dave and grabs dave by the face and pulls him in for a rougher kiss. being caught by surprise, dave laughs into the kiss and turns his body completely to face karkat while maintaining the kiss. he runs his hands down karkats sides onto his ass and pulls him onto his lap. Karkat squeaks into his mouth and feels his face heat up. hes now straddling dave strider, the thought makes his face go brighter, and at this point dave can probably feel his bulge squirming around in his pants and that thought makes his face turn brightest._

_"_ Knock-knock-knock-knock!!!!"

loud annoying knocking wakes him up. The dream stays for a second or two before it disintegrates into nothing. karkat finds himself disappointed that it was cut off but then at the realization he becomes angry with himself. he sits up in his bed.  _Brain, if you don't stop with this shit I'm going to just have to remove you._  he holds his head in his hands. _I DONT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! hes just my bro and he probably doesn't feel the same_ _way!_ the other half of his brain asks:  _So you do have feelings for him?_ "ughhhh no I don't!" he says out loud. though karkat would never admit it, hes been harboring an ever growing crush on dave strider. its become pretty impossible to ignore it as of late because of all the wet dreams hes been having about him but, as karkat would, he still denies it.

" **Knock-knock-knock-knock!!!!"**

he groans. "what do you want?" he stands up and rummaging through a pile of clothes on the floor. "the one time I actually get to sleep and you assholes have the gall to fuck that up is just Astounding" picks up a shirt and puts it on. " I swear if English isn't floating outside this meteor threatening to fuck us right into a doomed timeline then I'm going to be so pissed." he walks towards the door and trips on a pile of clothes. "pissed to the point of one of my past selves floating up in here to take my place after I combust from sheer exhaust-" he opens the door and there he is. karkat cant stop his heart from fluttering when he sees him.  _sure youre not attracted to him. keep telling yourself that._ Karkat wonders why his own inner monologue is against him and his face unconsciously frowns. "woah don't look too happy to see me. sorry don't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep but youve been sleeping for atleast 15 hours and I figured you wouldn't wanna miss our weekly movie night". it was both dave and karkats idea to have weekly movie nights. they both have a tendency to lock themselves away so they decided in order for both of them not to lose their minds they would force themselves to go even if they didn't really want to because they usually end up having a good time. Karkat notices the large stack of movies he has in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. last time they had a movie night dave sat incredibly close to karkat and he had put one of his hands on karkats shoulder and ever since then hes caught himself fantasizing about dave and its been getting progressively worse. he sighs and says "come in while I get dressed". karkat leaves the door open and makes his way to a pile of clothes at the opposite side of the room. He hears dave flip the light switch and set his things down on his messy bed.

"why is your room so dirty...".

"like your room isn't a physical embodiment of a where's waldo picture." In light of all the fantasies, karkat had locked himself away in his room and went into a fit of reading and sleeping only stopping to get snacks and go to the bathroom. "thats harsh man. I mean like usually your room is cleaner than a hospital but it looks like you've been in here for 3 years living off sardines and only having to talk to one of your stuffed animals about all your quadrent bul-" "shut up strider my tolerance for bullshit isn't its highest today." karkat finally finds the pair of jeans hes been looking for and puts them on. "did you have another one of those bad dreams?" karkat looks at him and he can tell he is genuinely concerned. they both talk to eachother about things that bother them all the time so he did tell dave that he had a few reoccurring dreams that were messing him up a bit but he never told him what they were about. "Yeah but its fine they'll go away eventually" dave didn't look convinced but he didn't question any further. after an awkward silence dave picks up his stuff and says "we should probably head out now" "yeah"


	2. part 1 of daves confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little from daves point of view

karkat hasn't said anything since they left his room

they both walk down the grey empty corridor. Karkat seems to be really thinking hard about something. _hes been acting really weird lately. is he on his troll period? troll period. no, that's fuckin stupid. I dont even think trolls have periods. I'm worried about him. maybe I shouldn't have woken him up, Did I say something weird? making a move on him last time probably wasn't a good idea. I mean I did it so I could easily play it off as platonic if he wasn't into it._ Dave had a suspicion that karkat may be into him. Whenever theyd accidentally touch karkat would retract with lightening speed and his face would go red (but it could also be hes just germy or something?) and dave would also find karkat staring at him when he thinks he wasn't looking. (but can you really trust your peripheral vision that much?). dave never assumed though, but he did hope. _what if ive just been projecting my own thoughts onto him and he doesn't even think of me like that at all?_

karkat interrupts his train of thought "i hope you aren't the one picking the movie this time. like seriously? Jack and Jill? first of all: how did you even get it and second: this movie made me regret making the human species; I hope youre proud." dave stifles a smile " 1. time shenanigans and 2. are you telling me you didn't wanna see adam sandler direct a movie about adam sandler and his sister, adam sandler?" "no, I'm sure atleast 5/7 people there would have rather listened to an audio recording of all the bowel movements that have ever occurred on your planet than to have had to suffer through that monstrosity." karkats demeanor seems to have returned to normal and the banter makes dave feel more at ease. "don't project your gross farting fetish onto our innocent friends" "fuck you" _name a time and a place._ "i bet your choices aren't any better" "anything is better than whatever the fuck that guys name is. andy handler? dandy sandjob? adman solider? whatever, I chose heathers and the devil wears prada" he says smugly. Dave wouldn't admit it but he actually did like both of those movies genuinely. they round the corner into the main room and see kanaya, terezi, and rose all sitting on the long couch infront of the large tv laughing and chatting about who knows what. suddenly Terezi stops mid laugh and sniffs the air and swivels her head in their direction and says "whats up nerds? what took you so long?" after the quadrent triangle dispute they had all settled their differences though a bone of contention remains between terezi and karkat about a certain highblood lunatic. "both of you smell like desperation" she makes a face and goes in to snatch the popcorn. dave raises the popcorn in the air just in time and says "nope, not until the movie starts. last time I let you get at it you got way too excited and ate all of the popcorn and half of the physical bowl." she laughed "fair, I wouldn't give it to myself either" she walks back to the couch and flops onto it. "hello, dear brother" rose smirks, kanaya brings her delicate fingers to her lips and giggles as if there was a joke he somehow missed. _that's weird_ _._ the only one missing from the picture was the mayor. he sometimes just goes on his own for a day or two to do his mayorly duties so no one really questions his sudden disappearances.

they both walk over to the couch and dave sits at the corner of the couch with one of his arms on the armrest and the other up on the pillows. since all the other spots are taken karkat ends up sitting next to him. _Sweet._ dave can see rose, from the corner of his eyes, suggestively look at kanaya and kanaya giggles. "so whos turn is it?" terezi asks. "since daves Wonderful contribution of 'jack and jill' last week I here by ban him for at least two weeks from choosing" Rose announced sarcastically. "THANK YOU" Karkat shouts. dave has been banned from choosing atleast seven times before so hes used to this by now. "fair 'nough" dave concedes. Terezi snickers "i can appreciate a good piece of irony now and again but that shit took me to places ill never want to visit again." "i think there comes a point in someones career when they'll ask you  to dress like a woman for a comedy movie, I think at that point your career is dead" rose says. everyone makes a noise of agreement. terezi ends up being the one and she chooses: 'Django'. _good choice._ quentin tarantino is daves favorite director. besides the blood and carnage, dave always appreciated how well thought out each character and scene was; every establishing shot was beautiful and had small elements of foreshadowing or plot development and how each terrible villain met their justly death, dave thought. he cant help but think terezi was thinking of him when she made her choice. Terezi gets up to put the movie in gives dave a thumbs up and turns off the lights.

As the first scene starts he turns to karkat to see his reaction to the shot of Jamie foxs face and the runaway r on his cheek as the western guitar riff goes on in the back ground but karkat seems to be more distracted by something else. dave leans into his ear and whispers "are you alright, man?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is divided into two perspectives and I was having trouble writing the second half so I decided to publish daves pov and the other one second


End file.
